


Off to the Races

by Salmon_I



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "It's not just some show, Arthur. It's The Ziegfeld Follies. You can't come to New York and not see them."





	Off to the Races

"I really don't think this is the time for this, Alfred." Arthur sighed as he followed the other nation along the street. "We're supposed to be discussing strategies, not taking in a show."

"The Follies." Alfred corrected.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's not just some show, Arthur. It's The Ziegfeld Follies. You can't come to New York and not see them."

Arthur was tempted to point out that he'd done it many times before. Not to mention they were in the middle of a damn war, and enjoying themselves was not what they should be doing. Alfred was finally in the war, he might add too. And it had taken him long enough to get there. For once, though, the harsh words didn't fall beratingly from his lips. Alfred's dash to the ticket booth might have been one reason why.

He could just head back to the hotel he was staying at. Sit up staring at battle plans and troop movements, and focus on the pains of the battle happening hundreds of miles away. Then Alfred turned to him with a bright smile and two tickets.

"C'mon, Arthur, you'll love this!"

The smile wasn't warming in the least. And it had nothing to do with why Arthur fell into step beside him with only a half hearted protest of, "I doubt that."

 

The spectacle - he could hardly call it a play exactly - was extravagant and loud. But he couldn't deny that the cast was talented. It was an odd mix of things - occasionally amusing, and occasionally sad. Nonsensical but not in a way that left you confused or feeling like you were wasting your time. Even if a part of him said he was. Arthur found himself on his feet with the rest of the audience, and pointedly ignoring the grin Alfred shot him.

As they exited the theatre afterwards, though, Alfred was giving him the same grin. "You liked it."

"It had it's moments."

"You gave it a standing ovation."

"The crowd was enthused, I wouldn't want to be disrespectful."

"Pfft. Whatever. You were completely into it." When the other didn't respond, Alfred glanced over at him, expecting him to be glaring. Instead, he was simply walking, looking rather calm. The tension he'd seen in him from the moment he'd come ashore seemed lessened now. Constant exposure to the tension and violence of the war had worn on him, even if he was doing his best not to show it. "We can't forget to laugh and stuff, right?"

Arthur glanced at him, eyebrows drawing down and a frown coming to his features. "Would you care to explain that?"

"Well, that's the point of the theater, right? To take you away from your problems for awhile?"

"I suppose it does have an aspect of escapism." Arthur seemed reluctant to admit the other's idea had merit.

Alfred glanced again, feeling his heart twist at the distant look in the others eyes. Turning, he stepped into Arthur's path, though he walked backwards to avoid bumping into each other. Arthur shot him an annoyed look, but before he could say anything, Alfred gave him his brightest smile. "I'll make sure you remember to enjoy yourself. Even when you don't want to."

To his delight, a light blush bloomed across Arthur's face. The island nation glanced away as if to regain some of his composure. "Git." His voice was rough, then he glanced back - green eyes piercing. "Alright then, I'll be sure to return the favor if you ever need it. Not that I think an idiot like you ever will! But fair's fair..."

Alfred didn't even bother to hide his delight, swooping in to give the other a hug. "It's a deal!"

"What are you doing? Don't attract so much attention!" The blush was back in full force.

Alfred gave his trademark laugh, before dashing ahead. "Let's go again tomorrow night!" He called back to the other.

Arthur found himself with nothing to do with chase after him. "Work first, you dodger!"

They ended up going nearly every other night during his stay. And Arthur found himself not minding in the least.


End file.
